


Sweet Land Of No Sleep

by 2p_Arkansas



Series: USA State Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, I'll add more as they appear - Freeform, Louisiana is a hardcore shipper, Louisiana is also protective older brother, Multi, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2p_Arkansas/pseuds/2p_Arkansas
Summary: Basically, a collection of random stories, drabbles, facts, headcanons, and whatever else about my state OCs from my story 'Days at America's Place'.  Yes, I'm making one of these as well because their fun.In adittion to the states, these will also feature: 2ps, countries, territories, canadian provences, mexican states, micronations (maybe), capitals, and maybe more.





	1. Reference Guide: American State Names (And More)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the reference guide for those who haven't read 'Days at America's Place", which is not needed to read this.
> 
> Some things to keep in mind: 
> 
> 1\. their last names indicate who they are directly related to. 
> 
> 2\. 1 is not based completely on founding/influential countries, but it does play a part. However, they did choose the 'family' last name, which is why only one actually has the last name of their founding country. (ex: Louisiana and Ohio are both related to France, but they are not directly related and thus have different last names, but neither used his last name because they didn't know him like that.)
> 
> 3\. who they are directly related to is just inherently known, same with their physical ages.
> 
> 4\. The only ones who break any of these rules are the original thirteen. While they know they are not all directly related to each other, they grew close under the British empire and during the revolution. When they changed their last names from Kirkland, they chose to have the same last name.

**Samantha (D.C.) Justice Jones (girl)**  
Hair: Blonde, straight, almost to her knees, long bangs held back by hair clip  
Eyes: Brown  
Physical Age: 7  
Other: light pink burn scars on her back

**Emmalie (Pennsylvania) Penny Jones (girl)**  
Hair: pixie cut, straight, blonde  
Eyes: One blue, one violet  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a baseball tattoo on her thigh

**Lucas (New Jersey) Lee Jones (boy)**  
Hair: Short, straight, black, usually slicked back **(think 50's biker)**  
Eyes: Blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a small violet tattoo on his chest, has full tattoo sleeves of random things

**Charlotte (Georgia) Ann Jones (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, curly, ginger  
Eyes: Brown  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Connor (Connecticut) William Jones (boy)**  
Hair: shoulder length, usually pulled back in a ponytail, straight, brown  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Maverick (Massachusetts) Anthony Jones (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, messy, blonde, cowlick like america's  
Eyes: Hazel  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows, has faded scars on left shoulder and chest, has a basketball tattoo on his forearm

**Morgan (Maryland) Ray Jones (boy)**  
Hair: like America's, two strands fall in his face and no cowlick, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: wears glasses

**Elijah (S. Carolina) Drew Jones (boy)**  
Hair: Short, straight, messy, blonde  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Harper (New Hampshire) Ellen Jones (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, straight, ginger  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Eleanor (Virginia) Grace Jones (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, straight, messy bangs, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows, wears reading glasses

**Thomas (New York) Arend Jones (boy)**  
Hair: has fohawk , messy, brown  
Eyes: dark blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a cowlick on the back of his head, has a big red apple tattoo on his lower back **(better known as: what happens in vegas stays in vegas)**

**Eliza (N. Carolina) Dawn Jones (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, half/side bangs, straight, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Christopher (Rhode Island) Flynn Jones (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, messy, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Oliver (Vermont) Robert Martin (boy)**  
Hair: very short, curly, light brown  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: wears glasses

**Evelyn (Kentucky) Fay Jones (girl)**  
Hair: almost elbow length, usually put up in a bun, thick, wavy, dark brown  
Eyes: dark brown  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: dark skin

**Noah (Tennessee) Gray Thompson (boy)**  
Hair: shaggy (not quite chin length), straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: N/A

**Marietta (Ohio) Putnam Dupont (girl)**  
Hair: Shoulder length, bangs pinned to the side, straight, brown  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: wears glasses

**Corwin (Louisiana) Franc Lafayette (boy)**  
Hair: shoulder length, curly, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a weird scar on his left foot

**Zachary (Indiana) Holton Dupont (boy)**  
Hair: short, brown, straight  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: N/A

**Rivera (Mississippi) Caitlin Carter (girl)**  
Hair: bob cut, straight, black  
Eyes: dark brown  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: dark skin

**Louis (Illinois) Alexander Dupont (boy)**  
Hair: short, blonde, straight  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: N/A

**James (Alabama) Paul Carter (boy)**  
Hair: short, wavy, brown  
Eyes: hazel  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: has a small tattoo of the confederate flag just under his belly button **(seriously it was a wild night...)**

**Claira (Maine) Joe Jones (girl)**  
Hair: Shoulder length, bangs, straight, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: has a lobster tattoo on her shoulder

**Angelica (Missouri) Alaine Lafayette (girl)**  
Hair: elbow length, curly, thick, has a small curl/cowlick at the front of her part, dark brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: dark skin, has a small scar her hand, has three tattoos; a bluebird on her ankle, a dogwood blossom on her shoulder, and the quote "show me" on her hip. **(she had a phase, okay?)**

**Nathanael (Arkansas) Henri Lafayette (boy)**  
Hair: chin length, curly, dark brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: light brown/dark tan skin, has a diamond tattoo in the middle of his back

**Michael (Michigan) Terry Dupont (boy)**  
Hair: short, curly, thick, black  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: dark skin

**Rosa (Florida) Estrella Avila (girl)**  
Hair: thick, wavy, dark brown, waist length, sometimes put up into a ponytail  
Eyes: dark brown/ almost black  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: tan skin, has an alligator tattoo on the inside of her thigh, a sun tattoo on her foot, and a collage of plants and animals found in the Florida Everglades on her back.

**Andres (Texas) Casson Rosales (boy)**  
Hair: short, wavy, dark brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: tan skin, has a cowlick he hides under his hat, 

**Amelia (Iowa) Idora Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: ankle length, side bangs, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: N/A

**Walter (Wisconsin) Dewy Greene (boy)**  
Hair: short, parted down the middle, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: N/A

**Celestina (California) Felicidad Rosales (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, curly, blonde (dyed), dark brown roots (natural)  
Eyes: hazel  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: tan skin, has a giant redwood tattoo on her back, a grizzly on her forearm, and a poppy flower on her shoulder

**Henry (Minnesota) Rochester Greene (boy)**  
Hair: short, curly, messy, has a mini canada curl, auburn  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: N/A

**Calvin (Oregon) Robert Turner (boy)**  
Hair: longer hair, pulled back into a man bun, straight, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: N/A

**Winnie (Kansas) Lou Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, pulled into a braid, wavy, ginger  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: a scar running from her hip to her shoulder

**Glenn (W. Virginia) Ellis Jones (boy)**  
Hair: short, messy, straight, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Niguel (Nevada) Cordaro Rosales (boy)**  
Hair: short, half shaved (with the longer part dyed bright red), wavy, black (natural)  
Eyes: brown/ almost black  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: tan skin, has a gold nugget tattoo on his arm, a giant UFO on his chest, a pair of dice on his wrist, and the four suits of a card deck along his spine.  
(he's not in a phase, he just is one, okay?)

**Jasper (Nebraska) Marlon Dixon (boy)**  
Hair: shoulder length, wavy, messy, black  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: N/A

**Esperanza (Colorado) Pilar Rosales (girl)**  
Hair: elbow length, pulled into side braid, straight, dark brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: has a weed leaf tattoo on her ankle... **(sadly, there is no wild vegas story to explain this one...)**

**Ada (N. Dakota) Jane Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, pulled into pigtails, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: N/A

**Jennie (S. Dakota) Floren Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, pulled into twin braids, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: N/A

**Addison (Montana) Mae Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: pixie cut, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Theodore (Washington) Stephen Turner (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, neat, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: wears glasses

**Amy (Idaho) Winifred Turner (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, put up in a messy bun, straight, blonde  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: wears glasses

**Mabel (Wyoming) Theresa Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: ankle length, bangs, straight, brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Leslie (Utah) Richard Jefferson (girl)**  
Hair: bob cut, split bangs, straight, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: N/A  
**(Fun Fact: I was just going to make her a boy named Leslie, but decided I needed more girl characters instead)**

**Charlie (Oklahoma) MacAlester Dixon (boy)**  
Hair: slightly longer than shoulders, pulled back into a ponytail, straight, black  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: wears glasses

**Hector (New Mexico) Navarro Rosales (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, black  
Eyes: dark brown/almost black  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: has the word 'outlaw' tattooed on his collar bone

**Cariana (Arizona) Jovita Rosales (girl)**  
Hair: swing bob cut, messy bangs, wavy, black  
Eyes: dark brown/almost black  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Nanouk (Alaska) Dimitre Braginsky (boy)**  
Hair: short, neat, bleach blonde  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 12  
Other: N/A

**Keanu (Hawaii) Anakoni Kahale (boy)**  
Hair: elbow length, put up in a bun, straight, dark brown/almost black  
Eyes: dark brown/almost black  
Physical Age: 20  
Other: traditional hawaiian tattoos on his arms, chest, and back.  
**(since Texas and California are the same personifications as they were before becoming part of the united states, I figured Hawaii wouldn't be different either, and his name and appearence would reflect that)**

**Carlos (Puerto Rico) Santiago Avila (boy)**  
Hair: short, messy, wavy, brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: N/A


	2. Woes of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, what better way to start out a new book than with some good ol' fashion love drama. Unrequitted love is included.

Alabama, despite his love of beer, was not one to go to bars. It was much more enjoyable to relax in his recliner, drinking his alcohol while watching some football. If he was drinking to sulk, then it was still much more comforting to do so with Tennessee or even Florida. Bars simply were too crowded, noisy, and annoying; especially if you were by yourself.

However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

So there he was, on his fourth beer, sulking in a corner, most definitely not crying. The teasing feeling of being almost drunk, but not quite, only made him more irritable. He looked like crap; he always did when he felt like it. But, the bartenders hadn't said anything, so he mustn't have been unsightly yet.

Alabama only sighed at his predicament. He didn't even know why it hurt so much, why it affected him like that. He never got that upset, not even when he couldn't protect his sister from the affects of a discriminatory world, or when he watched Georgia suffer the burning of Atlanta, or even when Confederate died-

"No," he whispered to himself. He wasn't going down that road, not in the state of mind he was in then. It'd never stop.

But all that and more, and it was that bastard that tore him down. Alabama couldn't admit it for a long time, even in the privacy of his own mind, but it was that southern bastard that did that to him. All without laying a finger on him.

Before the southern state knew it, the bottle of beer was gone, and made to get another. However, before he could move, another person sat down in the seat across from him, resting on the table as casual as could be; as if he wasn't underage and breaking the law. "You should probably lay off a little."

Alabama frowned, confused and irritated. "Go away."

He simply smiled, tilting his head slightly. Brown eyes watched Alabama knowingly, as if ripping secrets out of his soul. Though, given the Lafayette family's record, he probably could.

"Now, don't bite the company, 'Bamy. I just came to talk."

"How did you even get in?"

"How does Niguel?"

"Corwin would kill you."

"If he knew," Arkansas laughed, but quickly trained his eyes on him with the look again. "Though, as pleasant as it is to talk without yelling at you, we both know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a reason."

Alabama sighed. As much as Arkansas annoyed him, he was hopping banter and peaceful conversation would distract him from whatever it was, but no such luck. He should've known. The Arkansan was nothing if not stubborn; if there was something he wanted, he would get it. "And what is just so important that you bother me about it."

"You know." He had taken his eyes off of him, finally, and was instead playing with the cuffs of his camo hunting jacket. Weird. Alabama could only roll his eyes, as no, he did not and didn't really want to.

"Enlighten me."

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

Alabama growled, trying not to make a scene. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "I said, nothing. Why are you here?"

Arkansas only rolled his eyes, shrugging noncommittedly. "Let's see, you come to a bar after a meeting and attempt to get drunk, which is red flag number one. Then, you sit in a corner and cry-"

"I'm not crying."

"-and drown in whatever mood you've got yourself in, which is red flag number two. And this all happens after the Carolinas drag you into their little Florida tug-o'-war."

Alabama froze. He had done so, so well at keeping it to himself, he knew for a fact. If he hadn't, Louisiana would've done attacked him with all the force of a rabid shipper. No, he had made sure that romantic bloodhound couldn't of found out, which meant no one else should've either. And yet, here Arkansas seemed to be implying just that.

"Whatcha gettin' at, Arkan-sassy?" Alabama growled again, suddenly feeling cornered.

"Relax, no one knows but me. Not even grand frère. I don't plan on sharing it, in case you're wonderin'."

"What. Do. You. Want."

"For you- and Rosa, Eliza, and Elijah, too- to be happy." The boy ran a hand through his curly hair, letting out a deep, surprisingly stressed sigh before continuing. "Look, I'm not a hopeless romantic like grand frère, but I dang sure still am french, so I notice these things, ok?

"Everyone notices how Eliza and Elijah try to woo Rosa and bicker about her all the time. Everyone knows how even though she denies it, Celestina will one day admit how painfully gay she is for Rosa, breaking their itty-bitty hearts. Trust me, I hear enough tea on them to write a hella trashy novel.

"But," he continued, leaning a little closer to the Alabaman. "I also see how irritated you get when they start fawning over her. How you frown slightly, get a little tenser than usual, and start picking fights elsewhere. When Elijah gets too close to Rosa."

He whispered that last part, yet Alabama could hear him clear as day. It was like his lungs had stopped working, almost. He searched the Arkansans face for any amusement or mocking, but it was unreadable, save for a tinge of sadness Alabama couldn't place.

So, was it a confession he was after? "I'm not admitting it."

Alabama crossed his arms, scowling at the table. He probably looked like a spoiled child, but he couldn't care less. He expected the other to laugh, or to bug him for it, or to even make fun of his childishness. He didn't expect a hand on his arm, comforting.

"I know," Arkansas locked his eyes on him, once again staring into his soul. "You don't have anything to tell me that I don't already know. Clearly, you've admitted it to yourself, so that's one obstacle down."

"There's more?"

Arkansas was quiet for a moment, studying him. The sadness still clung to him, little details here or there that really threw Alabama for a loop. He couldn't figure it out, couldn't place it, and it was driving him up a wall. He was tempted to ask, but something held him back.

Finally, the Arkansan sighed. "No, not today, but here," he said, handing him a slip of paper with a number on it.

"Your phone number?"

"In case you feel the need to go get drunk at a bar or wallow in a mood for awhile. Not friendship, but more like a temporary peace offering, if you ever need it."

Alabama nodded. He knew that if he were completely sober, this conversation wouldn't have lasted so long or gone so smoothly. However, he resolved to just enjoy it this once and took the piece of paper without complaint. Though something still bothered him. "So, no advice or anything?"

Arkansas laughed as he stood up. "No, sorry. That's more of grand frère's thing, but you could just talk to Elijah, you know. I've seen the way he eyes Texas."

Before Alabama could ask what he meant, Arkansas was already gone, disappearing into the crowd. He never found out what the sadness was, even after he explained that night (without the embarrassing details) to Mississippi, who muttered something about how Florida was supposed to be the emotionally deprived one, before telling him to just not worry about it.

On a better note though, South Carolina probably wasn't straight, if their recent texts were anything to go by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Why Massachusetts isn't allowed into the kitchen. or to Thanksgiving. or anywhere without adult supervision.


	3. A Little Look at Christmas

**Southern Christmas:**

Virginia smiled, leaning on the railing overlooking the living room. It was December 26th, and Virginia had the honor of hosting the southern states personal christmas party. (the entire U.S. celebrated Christmas and New Years together on New Years Eve for convenience.) Everyone was getting along; the Carolinas were trading recipes with Georgia, Louisiana and Arkansas were asking (interrogating) Mississippi and Tennessee about their love lives, Alabama was ‘sampling’ the ‘not moonshine’, and Texas and Florida were…

Where were they?

Virginia frowned. They had been in the living room with the others when she had left to get some cookies, talking and drinking more tequila than was recommended. They hadn’t been drunk yet, so Virginia doubted they were now. She couldn’t really be sure though, especially considering who they were related to.

“Where did Andres and Rosa go?” she stood up straight, raising an eyebrow. Everyone quieted and turned to her, before looking around.

Louisiana shrugged. “No clue. They’re probably halfway to Niguel’s house by now.”

“Let's hope not,” Alabama groaned. “I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Suddenly, gunshots rang from outside, along with incoherent yelling. Virginia sighed and pinched her nose.

Tennessee chuckled and shrugged as he looked through a pile of christmas movies. “At least they’re still here.”

“The real question is who’s gonna go get them inside…”

**The Thirteen’s (plus Maine, Kentucky, and W.Virginia) Christmas:**

Delaware wasn’t quite sure why they still did some things. Those things sometimes just didn’t work out well when mixed with their … complicated family. Some of them were upheld for nostalgia and tradition. Some stuck around through arbitrary sense of obligation pressed on them through societal standards. Others, however, had no reason to stick around, in his opinion.

Such as mixing alcohol and family gatherings.

“So, hehe, that’s how I found Cacti,” Massachusetts, flushed and on the floor, loudly finished. He had spent the past forty or so minutes regaling a captive Delaware (by holding his feet and refusing to let him leave his chair) and a drunkenly entertained Maine (who was giggling on the couch).

“Wow, what’cha name the whatever?” Maine inquires, peering at him over the arm of the sofa.

“The what?”

“That thing you told me about.”

“I don’t see it; OMG IT MUST BE A DEMON!” Massachusetts screamed, running (stumbling?) into the next room. The blonde on the sofa was giggling like a madwoman, and Delaware winced as she spilt her hard cider all over New York’s white carpet. That simply wouldn’t be easy (if even possible) to clean.

‘Thomas should really know better,’ he sighed, ready to relax now that the babbling drunk was gone.

Until something crashed in the kitchen, the sounds of a fight outside broke out, presents were opened, and more booze was brought in. He woke up that morning, somehow surprised that he had a hangover and was stuck in the christmas tree (again). If there was anything most of them got from England, it was poor alcohol tolerance.

In Delaware’s opinion, that was even more reason to ban drinking during the holidays.

**Celebrations on the West Coast:**

“When I said I wanted snow for christmas, this isn’t what I meant,” Idaho whined flopping dramatically on the couch. Oregon agreed, staring out the window at the snow storm, or at least what he could see in the dark. It didn’t look like it would be letting up anytime soon.

“It’s not like Jaxon told General Winter to give him a storm for christmas,” Washington sighed, looking for a working tv channel. Their northern brother, British Columbia, had invited the three of them to spend christmas at his house, and they had happily agreed. Oregon was more upset about the flight delays they encountered on the way there than the storm, but his sister seemed hung up on not being able to go play in the snow.

“Now, now Amy,” British Columbia said, smiling as he brought in a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows. “Look on the bright side; we have a fire, hot chocolate, electricity-”

_Boom!_

“Okay, we had electricity,” He amended, setting the drinks down and searching for a flashlight.

Oregon scowled. “You jinxed it.”

“We might as well make ourselves comfortable next to the fire, then,” Washington said. He grabbed a mug and some marshmallows, scooting closer to the fireplace.

“Jaxon?” Oregon called. He had an idea how to cheer up his sister. The man in question simply gave a quiet ‘hm’ in response as he pulled a small flashlight out of a drawer. “Do you have the things to make smores?”

“Smores?” Iowa perked up.

“I’ll be right back,” B.C. said with a smirk, handing his sister the flashlight.

So, they had spent the rest of the night drinking hot chocolate, eating smores, and singing terribly cheesy christmas songs. It was one of the best holidays they had had in a long while. And when morning came and the storm had passed, Iowa still got her snow day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead. Surprise. Trying to get back into writing, so sorry if this one seems kinda pointless and aimless. The next chapter for my other story should be out sometime later tonight or tomorrow. Feel free to give suggestions or what-not, because I don't really know where I'm going with either of these lol.


End file.
